靈峰嘎嘎札特
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy X * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 嗄嗄札特山‧探索 * 活動時間: 4/6/18 16:00 - 4/20/18 15:59 (UTC+8) * 兌換時間: 4/6/18 16:00 - 4/27/18 15:59 (UTC+8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Story Spira--a world caught in an endless spiral of death. Sin, an immortal being, torments the world with death and destruction. Thus, the summoner Yuna and her guardians set off on a pilgrimage to bring forth Spira's only hope--the Calm. Now they must make their way through the sacred mountain, Mt. Gagazet, before they can reach their final destination. 獎勵兌換 You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the Farplane to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. Exclusive= 獎勵 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 BGN= Gagazet - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use white magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Mech Leader |boss = Grat |drop = }} |-| INT= Gagazet - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Grat Mech Leader |boss = Bandersnatch |drop = }} |-| ADV= Gagazet - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use a limit burst |mission-3 = Defeat the mech defender within 5 turns |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Bandersnatch Grat Mech Leader |boss = Mech Defender |drop = }} |-| PRO= Gagazet - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Evoke an esper |mission-3 = Defeat Bashura with magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Bandersnatch Grat Mech Defender Mech Leader |boss = Bashura |drop = }} |-| ELT= Gagazet - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |mission-3 = Defeat Biran Ronso with a limit burst |mission-4 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Bandersnatch Bashura Grat Mech Defender Mech Leader |boss = Biran Ronso Yenke Ronso |drop = }} |-| LGD= Gagazet - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |mission-3 = Use no more than 3 items |mission-4 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Bandersnatch Bashura Grat Mech Defender Mech Leader |boss = Biran Ronso Yenke Ronso |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) Abilities Biran Ronso * Bulldoze: Physical damage to one enemy. * Thunder: Lightning magic damage to one enemy. * Blizzard: Ice magic damage to one enemy. * Defend: Damage mitigation buff to all allies. * Mighty Guard: DEF/SPR buff to caster. Yenke Ronso * Flames: Fire magic damage to all enemies. * Aqua Breath: Water magic damage to all enemies and decrease water resistance to Biran Ronso. * White Wind: Fixed healing (500000) to all allies. Tips * 詳見討論